


Scream

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [22]
Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Cell Phone Ring Tones, M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Make Me Scream!





	

Nolan sat in one of the small dinners that the town had to offer drinking his soda and eating his burger. On the table next to him was his cell, he was waiting for a very important phone call. Nolan flushes slightly when ‘Make me Scream’ beings to blast away in the dinner. Nolan fumbles to pick up the phone, as he hits answer it goes silent and Jack walks around the corner plopping down next to Nolan snickering.   
Jack smiles and kisses the side of Nolan’s neck, “Scream hu…?”  
If it was possible Nolan flushes even more, “ah…”  
Jack nips his ear making Nolan hiss, “I’ll make you scream if ya want.”  
Nolan choked on the frie that he had just put in his mouth to distract him from how close Jack was.


End file.
